Draconix
Draconix was the Makuta of Serpentis Nui, and a member of the Brotherhodd of Makuta, before he evacuated onto Spherus Magna along with the rest of the Matoran Universe, although later than everyone else. Biography Early Life Draconix was created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui along with the other Makuta from Antidermis found in a pool on Serpentis Nui. He excelled in creating flying predatory Rahi, although he could make any flying Rahi with ease. One notable example is the Blade-Winged Vulture. At one point, he created one with a predatory instinct, resulting in Nivawk. He also created most of the Rahkshi in Miserix's army. After the Matoran Civil War, when Miserix assigned regions for all the Makuta to watch over, Draconix was assigned Serpentis Nui. He often bragged about being in control of the Antidermis Pool. He realized that he could make Makuta, but it couldn't be done unless the exact composition was known. He secretly murdered an unknown member of the Brotherhood and took his body to his fortress, which had been built around the Pool. After studying the body for years, Draconix felt confident enough to attempt making a Makuta. First, he wanted to recreate the murdered Makuta. He accomplished this without problems. Then he made a clone of himself, which he hid in different dimension. Draconix kept his discovories secret from all the other Makuta. Later on, when Makuta Teridax held a Convocation on Destral so he could make himself leader of the Brotherhood, Draconix sided with Miserix, but after Miserix's defeat, he quickly made a switch to save his own neck. Due to his siding, Draconix was spared from execution, but, to make sure he would be loyal, Teridax sentenced him to 35 years in the Pit. The Pit Draconix served his time, and was eventually released. During his time in the pit, though, he spent many years meditating. Draconix recived visions, fragments of his future. He saw himself holding a shard of protodermis, then gold armor flying past, followed by the crumbling buildings. Draconix recived that vision many times. Pre-Great Cataclysm Draconix quickly rose in rank to become Teridax's lieutenant. At some point, he even revealed the secret of making Makuta, and made a clone of Teridax. In time, he evolved from a solid form of Antidermis to a gaseous one. Like the other Makuta, he shunned his inner light, becoming a creature of shadow. Post-Great Cataclysm Draconix, after hearing their leader had been defeated, traveled to Metru Nui, only to find the Visorak had overrun the city, and that Teridax was sealed in protodermis. While there, he fused some Visorak into the Zivon. He then left, to claim leadership of the Brotherhood for himself. However, by the time he returned, Teridax had been freed. Draconix was forced to set his plans for power aside. The Invasion of Karda Nui After the Brotherhood discovered the location of Karda Nui, Draconix was sent to drain the light of the Matoran. He never did. Instead, he searched for the Codrex, which he found. Draconix was then found by Tahu Nuva. After a long battle, which Draconix had nearly won, Gali Nuva and Onua Nuva turned up, and the trio overpowered him. Draconix then left Karda Nui, and returned to Destral. Teridax's Rule Makuta Massacre Soon after he returned, the Rahkshi which he commanded attacked the fortress under Teridax's orders. Every Makuta in the fortress was killed, minus Draconix. He fled to Serpentis Nui. There he remained for the remaining time of Teridax's rule. Post-Teridax's Death After the evacuation of the Matoran Universe, Draconix was alone. He went to Karda Nui, and absorbed the quickly fading energy. After that, he began recreating his army of Rahkshi. After five years, he controled over 10,000 Rahkshi, which he compared to the now less than 50 Toa. However, he did not know of the Glatorian, but he still outnumbered them. He then left the Matoran Universe, with his army behind him. Draconix began marching on New Vulcanus. He swiftly took over the village, and moved forward to New Teresa. Halfway there, he encountered the remaining Skrall, being lead by Stronius. After a short battle, the Skrall had surrendered and joined Draconix's forces. With an even larger army, he continued to move towards the village. The Toa Nuva, having heard what happened, had already assembled, along with Toa Verhad and Toa Tahu. Tahu recognized his old advisory, attacked Draconix. Draconix did not recognize Tahu, so did not remember the danger he posed. Shortly into the battle, though, he saw Gali and Onua, and then realized who this "puny gold fool" must be. Making use of Draconix's distraction, Tahu used the golden armor to defeat the Rahkshi. Freed from the overwhelming numbers, the Toa easily defeated the Skrall. Before retreating, Draconix grabbed Takanuva and pulled him into Karda Nui. The Battle of Karda Nui Draconix and Takanuva fought in the once- great Karda Nui. Takanuva tried to land a hit, but Draconix was too strong and too fast. As a last restort, Takanuva attempted to perform a Light Nova Blast, but such a powerful thing takes time to charge. Draconix took that moment to strike. Using the Kraata Power of Fear, Draconix blasted Takanuva with it, causing him to faint. Draconix then left Karda Nui. The Awakening of Marendar Draconix needed a different way to defeat the Toa. Then he found out that a signal had to be released for Marendar to be set free. He did some research and found out that Marendar was a Toa killing machine. He forged the signal, and Marendar was free. Marendar plowed through the remaining Toa until only 26 were left. Desperate, the Toa Nuva and Toa Tahu created six Toa stones each, and gave them to Matoran, creating 42 Toa, bumping up the number to 61, seeing that all the Toa Nuva and Tahu were now Turaga. This fighting force defeated Marendar with a cost of three Toa. However, knowing that the Toa Nuva and Tahu were out of the way, Draconix began to, once again build an army. Rebuilding the Brotherhood As Draconix assembled his army, he remembered the pool on Serpentis Nui. He began creating Makuta. Soon, he had over fifty Makuta at his disposal. Draconix made himself leader, to which none objected. Later on, there were over 100,000 Rahkshi. Eager for revenge, he marched on towards New Teresa. Assault on New Teresa Draconix met heavy resistance, but he had a secret weapon. All the Rahkshi were Rahkshi of Fear, which would decrease the time of take-over. All the Toa were there, fighting against the army. During the thick of the fight, Draconix came upon Tahu as a Turaga. Taunting him for sacrificing his power for nothing, Draconix attacked. More to come... Abilities, Tools, & Traits Personality Before shunning his light, Draconix was very passionate about Rahi creating, and yet a fierce fighter at the same time. However, like the rest of his species, he was "cursed" with arrogance and pride. After becoming pure Shadow, these traits increased. Draconix, like all Makuta, has all 42 Kraata powers at his command. He could also create and control the element of Shadow, an example is a Shadow Hand. He could also use telepathy. Masks and Tools Draconix uses the Kanohi Kulartak, the Great Mask of Obedience. He wields the Dual-Bladed Staff, through which he can channel his powers. Forms Like all Makuta, Draconix is a shapeshifter. Below are his known forms. Trivia *Draconix's body is heavily based on that of Maxilos, but equally heavy stabilizing bits. *Draconix has 205 pieces (Counted!) Appearances *''The Revenge of Draconix (Coming Soon!)''